spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's First Birthday
Transcript *Theme Song: (Tune to Rugrats Theme, But With Lyrics) Here are the SpongeBob Babies, the cutest babies, there is SpongeBob SquarePants, his dad once got rabies, Next there's Patrick Star, he hasn't gone so far, Squidward and Lilward, pooping is not that hard, and Sandy who is only three, can really trick those babies into wanting fleas, their parents take care, but not really so good, cause there is an ad-ven-ture once they open... the hood! *Harold: SpongeBob. Wake up SpongeBob. It's your first birthday. Margaret, I am going to make our little angel's first birthday the best it can be. I can invent a hydro-calonic-cadraa-poopanix-goo-goo-tron-nine-thou... *Margaret: You...just...bored...him...back to sleep. *Harold: Oh, Barnacles. *SpongeBob: (Wakes Up) Pa-tty? *Margaret: Aww, he just said Patty. He probably wants Patrick to come over. *Grampa SquarePants: He just wants another of those Krabby Patties you keep feeding him. (grabs a Krabby Patty from fridge) Here, little fella. (SpongeBob gobbles up the patty) *SpongeBob: Pat-wick? *Margaret: Now he wants Patrick to come over. He's been talking alot lately. It's a little early start. I better check the Flipfishtz (Parody of Lipschitz) book. Hmmnmmnmmnmm, ah! Talking before age 2 means the baby will be oblivious growing up, but the obliviousness will stop in the late 20's (Reference to the Season 6 (Oblivious) and 8 (Unoblivious) SpongeBob)? Oh no. (Doorbell rings) *Harold: Hello Herb. *SpongeBob: (Looks at Larry, eating, when Herb puts Patrick down) Snail Food. *Patrick: Snail Food? *SpongeBob: I wonder what it tayss like. *Patrick: What? Bluck! *SpongeBob: Come on. *Patrick: Okay, but I won't like it. *(SpongeBob and Patrick each try a piece of snail food.) *Both: (Stars in the background) Ahhhhh. Yummy! *Herb: Patrick, no! *Patrick: (Strains to get some more) Sayl foud. *Herb: You ate snail food? (Patrick nods) And you enjoyed it? (Patrick nods, Herb stands there with a shocked face) *(Commercial Break) *Herb: (Tastes snail food) Well, I guess it's okay. *Margaret: Well I'm not letting my baby eat this awful food. (Margaret takes SpongeBob away, he cries) *Grandpa SquarePants: Conflabbit! Back in my day we did tests to see what the baby wants. Like this. (Puts SpongeBob back, he smiles. He pulls SpongeBob away, he cries. He does it 4 more times) He wants the food. He loves it. *Harold: Wait, someone's at the door. (Opens door to Gerald Cheeks and Sandy) *Sandy: Hi, Uncle Harold. *Harold: Hi, shnookums. Hello, Gerald. (Gerald brings Sandy to the babies) *Margaret: So how's Mary? *Gerald: Oh, same busy lady. She's always talking on the phone. We only had enough time to make one baby. *Sandy: You ate snail food? *SpongeBob: Yep. *Sandy: Don tyall know ya gonna turn 'nta snail? *SpongeBob: What? I never knyeow. What was that? *Margaret: Time for presents. (SpongeBob opens them and they are all the same thing- diapers. He opens the last one and finds the hydro-calonic-cadraa-poopanix-goo-goo-tron-nine-thousand. It starts flying around and SpongeBob giggles. He hitches a ride and knocks over the Flipfishtz book, causing a bunch of books to come tumbling down like dominos, making the last book to fall on the floor and hit the remote controlled car controller, causing the car to trip Grandpa SquarePants, and make SpongeBob fall off the hydro-calonic-cadraa-poopanix-goo-goo-tron-nine-thousand and cry) Oh no! The party is ruined! Wait, the puppet show is here! *Deliveryman #1: Hello, Mare...Gor...Eat..Squarr...Pyants. Maregoreat SquarrPyants. We got the puppet stage and the puppets you wanted. *Margaret: No puppeteers? How can I put on a puppet show ''without puppet''eers? *Deliveryman #2: Ya gotta do somthin'. *(Commercial Break) *Harold: (As dragon puppet) Heywwow. Wee aow the weewd poyppets. *Gerald: (As dog puppet) Weevve cuom twoo tyell yabout the weewdnyess owf mie bwothyer. *Harold: I am not weird! I just have a little twitch! *Gerald: Ya! A twitch that broke your own shelf! *Harold: You were not my brother in the first place, you were adopted! *Gerald: I'm still a part of the family. (Door opens and Squidward and Lilward are there with their parents) *Mr. Tentacles: Watcha watchin'? Oh, hahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so revealing! *Gerald: Your first word was "Tlingit". (Pronounced KLIN-kit) Who's first word is a Native Amarican tribe? *Harold: (SpongeBob giggles) SpongeBob thinks the puppet show is funny! Keep arguing. *Gerald: You can't tell me what to do! *Squidward: What's so funny? *SpongeBob: The puppu shoe. It's so weveelig. *Lilward: You're right. (Everybody starts laughing, episode ends) Category:Episodes